


Run

by LyannaBanana



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Seán McCloughlin, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaBanana/pseuds/LyannaBanana
Summary: The reader escapes the hell shes been living in and runs through the woods. Shes cold, hungry and she hurts. She eventually sees a small log cabin ahead, and watches as a young man in a flat cap steps out.Trigger warnings: Mention of threat of rape and being taken against the readers will. Police involvement and missing people.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long I've been running. I'm out of breath and my body desperately needs to rest. But my mind wont allow it. I keep going forward, too scared to stop. What if he catches me again? I cant go back. It must have been years since he took me. I need to keep going. I need to hide. He might not have realised I've gone, but he might be right behind me. I've been living, well surviving, in hell.  
I'm so cold. And it's so dark. It could be the middle of winter for all I know. I have literally nothing with me but the dress in which I was taken. There's so many trees around me. Once I'd escaped I headed straight for the wooded area, the most hidden. If I ran along a main road he would have caught up to me by now and theres no guarantee another car would have passed me. This part of the country is so quiet and sparsely populated.  
I need to keep going, maybe come across a house or another person? I haven't seen anyone else in so long. Only his face. His face every day.  
I need to keep going. I'll run until my body gives in. If I die out here I'm okay with it. Anything better is dying back at that house.  
The trees and bushes scratch at me as I run. My skin hurts from the cuts and cold wind blowing at me. I have no shoes and feel the pain in my feet but it doesn't matter. I tell myself to keep going, just keep going. The only light I have to guide me is what the moon gives me. Luckily it's a clear night. Maybe its summer?  
The trees are getting less dense now, I hope I'm coming up to something that may help me. I run into something I couldn't see at first, it hits me in the stomach. Whatever it is has cut through the dress and made me bleed. I feel the blood run down my stomach. It knocks a little breath out of me and I fall to the ground. Recover quick, I think to myself, and keep moving. I stand up and realise I've hit a fence. It's not well made but its low and sturdy enough for me to climb over. It has a small piece of wire stuck to it, that's what's caused the scratch on my stomach. Looking ahead I see a few more trees but there's something beyond that's caught my eye. A light? It's so faint. Like a torch shining at me in the distance. Oh shit. Its him, hes found me. He knew I'd come this way.  
I follow the fence along to the right and watch the light to see where he goes. I'll have to keep focused so I know where to go next. Anywhere as long as it away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been watching a few minutes. It hasn't moved. At all. If he was looking for me, If he was there surely he would have moved around by now. I give it a couple more minutes to make sure. Maybe it's not him. I climb the fence and slowly move forward. I'm still going- haven't stopped, I reassure myself. I make a circular path as I head toward the light. Passing a few more trees it comes into view.  
It's a cabin, with a flickering light at the window. I try to see if theres anyone inside, squinting my eyes to peer into the window. I cant see well, it's too dark and the cabins still a far enough distance from me. I'm too scared to go forward. Please God, dont let it be him in there. The light dims slightly and I see some movement. I hear a crack and a creaking noise. Someone is opening its door. I watch to see if its him. I brace myself.  
A man comes out. He looks young, late teens or early twenties. He has a hint of a beard. He looks a little tired. He stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath. Oh Jesus, thank you Lord. I barely finish the thought and I start running again. I run forward to him, begging for help, yelling. The lad turns to me with a shocked look on his face. I crash into him, tears streaming down my face. Hes says something as he catches me. I dont hear him properly.   
"Please, please I need..." I begin, struggling to speak.  
He holds me in his arms and my body starts to feel weak. Hes looking down at me. Using all his strength to keep me stable.  
"Its okay, you'll be okay..." He says, his voice trembling in shock.  
My world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky is so blue and beautiful. It's a clear day. I can see everything so clearly. The sun to my left. The birds flying over the vast space. I'm laid out in a large meadow, alone. It's so warm. I haven't felt the sun for a while. I've been chained in a cellar for God knows how long.  
Wait... Why am I not there now?  
Oh no. I must be dreaming again. Please don't wake me, let me stay here. It's so pretty and warm. I dont want to wake up chained to the wall, filled with disappointment over this not being real.  
I watch one bird as it soars past my view. So majestic. Suddenly its falling from the sky. What, why? Did it die mid flight? As I ponder a piece of the sky begins to fall in the distance, like a jigsaw, it collapses leaving darkness behind it. Another piece falls, a little nearer this time. It's getting closer. Slowly the sky continues to fall in chunks before my eyes. It gets closer until the part above me begins to crack. It splits away and falls towards me. I try to move, to get out of the way. I cant move. I'm paralysed to the spot. Its getting so close so quickly. I brace myself and close my eyes, I feel devastated as I know I'm going to wake up.

I struggle to open my eyes. Everything's hazy. I know the familiar walls of my cellar are about to come into view, the smell of rust and dampness. The coldness of the concrete floor is about to make itself known against my skin and the rattle of the chains holding my arms is about to force it's way to my ears.  
As my eyes adjust to my surroundings I realise I'm laying on something soft. Did he move me? Did he give me a mattress? No, hes cruel, he would never give me any sort of luxury.  
I see a wooden ceiling above me, this isn't my cellar.  
Suddenly the memories of what happened come crashing back to me.  
Escaping from my prison, running through the woods, the light in the distance, the guy I ran into. I violently spring into a sitting position, anxiety coursing through my whole being. A noise comes from my right and my saviour comes to my side.  
"Hey hey, it's okay. You're safe. No one will hurt you. I wont hurt you..." he says to me in a gentle Irish accent.  
He places a hand on mine and I snatch it away.  
"I'm sorry, I wont touch you if you dont want. You need to relax. You're a little banged up"  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask question after question, needing to make sense of things.  
"My names Sean. You came running out of the woods and screamed at me for help, you crashed into me but then fainted. You're in my cabin. The main house is just along a short path but you cant see it this late at night" he explains   
"How long have I been asleep?" I ask  
"Barely 15 minutes. I was about to phone the Garde" He gets up and grabs his phone.  
"NO NO! PLEASE? Please dont call the police. He was one of them." I plead.  
"He who? You need to tell me what happend to you. We need to phone for help. You've been through hell." He says   
"I dont feel safe. He'll find me again" I whimper  
"No one will find you here. I promise. Anyone tries to come for you they'll have to get through me first" he sounds sure if himself   
I sit up and hang my legs off the bed. He watches my every move. Theres a computer set up to my side. It doesn't look basic. Lots of gadgets set up alongside it. A large pair of headphones and a flat cap are closest to me.  
I stay silent. Looking around I see it's a small place. All made of wood but still modern. Its nice and warm. Cosy. I sigh in relief and my shoulders relax a bit  
Sean senses this.  
"Now you're a little more at ease willl you please at least tell me your name?" He asks.  
"Y/N" I reply  
"Well Y/N you need to tell me what happend at one point. But for now I'll get you some food. And you can wear my hoodie and relax in bed." Sean says to me gently.  
"Ok. But please let me stay here a while. Dont tell anyone I'm here. Not the Garde. Not anyone." Again I feel like I'm pleading.   
"Alright. No one will know you're here. I wont phone anyone. But please tell me what happened to you."he asks again  
" It was so long ago, wait, what's the date?" Oh god, how many years of my life have passed?  
"Its 14th June 2014. Itll be the 15th in half an hour. Its late" he answers, looking at his watch.  
"2014?... I've only been gone a year. It feels so much longer." How is that possible. I would have thought at least 3 years I was kept down there  
"Gone where? Please YN, tell me?" Hes asking again.  
I begin the story of how I was taken. Tears start to form in my eyes as I remember.


	4. Chapter 4

I was overjoyed to have landed. I've loved Ireland as long as I could remember. Visiting a couple of times had made me fall in love with the place from an early age. I visited with my family. It was so peaceful and quiet in Southern Ireland. I wished I could stay but I always had to go home eventually. Back to London. Although it was my home, it never felt like it. Ireland felt like my home. London was too loud, too fast paced. I liked Ireland as it was the opposite. So relaxed.  
I had just got off the plane. Suitcase and handbag in tow. I had memorized the street address of my hostel and eagerly made my way to a taxi. My new job started on Monday and as it was Friday I couldn't wait to get settled in and spend the weekend getting to know my new village.  
I got into a taxi and told the driver the address. He asked where I was from and why I was visiting on the way. He seemed nice. His accent was hard to understand at times but I chatted to him. He dropped me outside my hostel and I made my way inside. The lady at reception showed me to my room. I had paid up front for a private room for six months. I intended to save for an apartment in that time as I worked. The room was nice, but a little basic. It didnt matter. I was here. It had a large bed, a TV, closet space, a small fridge and a bathroom. That's all I needed. I planned to go out tomorrow and grab a few bits, some food and a few comforts like extra cushions and a throw for the bed. I fell asleep pretty quick soon after.  
The next day the reception lady gave me the address of a local large supermarket. I told her what I needed and she said I'd find all those things there. It wasn't too far. I decided to walk rather than spend my savings on taxis. Although the market wasn't far I had to walk along a main road that was very quiet. It creeped me out a little as I imagined what it would be like here at night. The day was warm, so I put on a sundress which swayed in the light breeze.   
As I walked the road a couple of cars drove past me. I could hear another coming up but it didnt go past when I expected. It slowed down next to me and the driver rolled down his window. He was a heavy set man. Not overweight but looked muscly, like he spent alot of the time at the gym. He had a bald head, though looked like it was his choice rather than inherited baldness. I trusted him straight away as he was in a police car.  
"Hi young lady, are you lost? Most people dont walk this road that's all" he enquired smiling at me.  
"Hi, no I'm not lost. I'm going to the local market and thought I'd walk as it's such a nice day" I smiled back at him.  
"Ah I see, where are you from? Clearly not a local girl with that accent." He asked.  
"No I'm from London, I moved here yesterday" I answered.  
"Oh okay. I'm heading to the market myself. We have to randomly check in every so often. Their security personnel aren't the best. Would you like a ride?"He asked politely.  
I didn't even take the chance to consider. I hopped in the car and thanked him. And off we went.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean looked at me concerned. Hanging on to my every word.  
"So this guy, he took you? He kidnapped you?" He asked, gently.  
"Yeah, I started to panic when we drove straight past the turn off to the market. I looked at him as if to ask but he sensed this and locked all the doors of the car. I frantically pulled on the door handle realising the danger I put myself in but he must have hit me over the head. When I woke up I was chained to a cellar wall. It was cold and damp." I told him.  
"Christ almighty. Did this guy... erm.. well did he..." He was struggling to get his words out, it didnt matter. I knew what he was insinuating.  
"No never, he threatened to. But never did it. He said I'd develop Stockholm syndrome eventually and I'd want to sleep with him of my own accord. He said he wouldn't rape me but as I said he liked to threaten it to get his own way. I never gave in." My voice was starting to break.  
"So he just kept you locked away all the time and never touched you?" Sean asked.  
"Not in that way. He liked to brush my hair and washed me every so often. When he allowed me to eat he'd feed me. He was cruel though, he'd throw cold water over me, starved me for days and did other things to try and get me to agree to sleep with him. But I never said yes. So he didnt do it. He liked to torture me that way but said it would all stop if i just gave in." I explained.  
"Y/N we have to tell soneone what's happened to you. Your family will be missing you we need to tell people you're okay and you've been found." He was the one who seemed to be pleading now.  
"We will, I promise. But not yet. Please? Please let me stay for a while." I insisted.  
"Okay fine. But we have to soon." He said sternly.  
Sean got up and headed towards his mini fridge. He brought me a bottle of water and a protein bar. I practically snatched them from his hands.  
"Easy girl, don't eat too fast, you look malnourished. It could give you stomach ache." He said caringly.   
"Sorry" I murmured.  
He got back up and headed to the other side of the cabin. Into a drawer on the dresser. I watched him closely. He brought out a small green box with a white cross on it. A medical kit.  
"May I?" He asked. I nodded.  
As I ate he got some ointment, bandages and plasters out and started to sort the cuts on my legs and arms. It stung but it was for my own good.  
"Tell me more about this man. And the place he kept you. I know it may be hard to talk about but it'll be better for you in the long run. Plus I'll be able to help when you talk to the police." He asked.   
I thought for a moment and nodded. Probably best not to keep this to myself. I started to speak, but Sean sprang to his feet, like he just remembered something.  
"Wait a minute... you're Y/F/N. Is your last name Y/L/N?!" He asked, he seemed shicked.   
I looked at him confused.  
"Yeah that's me, how did you know?" I asked.  
"Its just come to me. You were all over the news last year. An English girl gone missing from the village after only one night. Authorities called your family in England but they insisted you hadn't come home. They checked airlines and ferries but there was no sign of you." He looked like he was putting two and two together.  
"Oh Jesus. Who reported me missing?" I wondered.  
"A local lady, Mary McShane." He told me.  
"Yeah she ran the hostel. I only spoke to her twice." I sighed. She seemed like a nice woman   
"God. I saw pictures of you on the TV and in the papers. You look so different now. No wonder I didnt recognise you. You look so frail and underweight." His eyes looked concerned.  
"I hadn't even considered my appearance. I haven't looked in a mirror for months and months." I wasnglad to keep it that way for now.  
"Do you want to? I have a full length one on the inside of my closet." He pointed over to a large wardrobe in the corner of the room.  
"Er... no. I'm sick of crying. I don't want to see myself and be shocked into another episode" I said.  
"Its okay, it'll be easy. Jack will be with you" he smiled at me.  
"Jack? Who's Jack?" I exclaimed. Panic was rising again. Was he going to bring someone else in? Was this Jack someone who knew I was here?! I shouldn't have trusted him. How could I be so stupid?!  
"Easy, easy" Sean said to me he was trying to calm me." Its me I'm Jack. Well my real name is Sean. But Jack is a nickname. I promise."  
"How can you be called Sean with a nickname of Jack? That doesn't make sense." I asked panicked.  
"Its a silly story but it's TRUE. I sometimes forget my name is even Sean, I get called Jack so often."He told me.  
"I don't believe you..." I said, my voice trembling. I was up and ready to run again.  
"No no. I can prove it." he insisted  
He went over to his PC table and into a small drawer pulling out a piece of paper.  
He handed me a birth certificate. His name was at the top. Sean William McLoughlin. The date of birth seemed to fit his appearance.  
"That just proves you're Sean. Not Jack." I said.  
"I know, I need to turn my PC on to prove the Jack part." He explained, not taking his eyes off the screen  
His PC booted up. He waited until it was on and clicked on an internet search bar. He typed in 'Jacksepticeye'. What the fuck. I headed for the door.  
"Wait!" He called. "Look."  
His image appeared on screen with that strange name above him. He clicked on a YouTube video and a game started playing on there. And there he was. In the corner, talking away. "TOP O THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES. MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO... HAAAAPPY WHEEEELS!" Video Sean shouted excitedly.  



	6. Chapter 6

"Okay okay I believe you" I said to him. The adrenaline leaving my system.   
"Good. I wont hurt you or lie to you. I'm not that kind of person. Not like that asshole who took you." Sean said to me sweetly.  
I nodded and stood up.  
"I need to see what I look like. I might burst into tears again though." I explained to Sean.  
"It's okay I'm right behind you. Got some tissues at the ready." He assured me.  
I made my way to the wardrobe and opened the large wooden door. I faced the mirror. A girl looked back at me. I didnt recognise her. She looked like me but didnt. I'd lost alot of weight. My cheeks were sunk in. My hair ratty and lifeless. My skin scarred, red and blotchy. Dirt and grime all over my body. Mud up my legs, in my nails and caked into my pores. I looked 20 years older than I remember.  
"Oh christ" I felt faint.  
"We can head to the main house and get you cleaned up. You can have some of my sister's clothes. They'll be a little big on you but that dress needs throwing away." Sean said.  
I started to panic again. I really didnt want to see anyone else just yet.  
"Who do you live with?" I asked  
"My parents and my sister, but dont worry they're not here they're on holiday. Not due back for a few more days. I was supposed to go too but changed my mind, had too much work. I'm glad I did." He smiled.  
"Can we go in the morning? I dont want to go out in the darkness again. I've spent too long in the dark. I want to see the sun." I said.  
"Yeah that's fine." He replied.  
He went into the wardrobe and pulled out a hoodie. He helped me put it on.  
"Go sleep on the bed. Tomorrow will be a much better day." He told me  
"Thank you... Jack." I said, emphasising his nickname, a slight smile on my face.  
"No problem" he grinned back at me.  
"Please dont tell anyone I'm here" I asked again.  
"Dont worry I wont. I wont do anything until you're ready. Get some sleep." He said sternly.  
I made my way to the bed.  
Sean went to the door and locked it.  
For the first time in a long while I felt safe.  
As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up fairly easily. It didnt take long to come round. Did I even dream last night? I cant remember. It's been a while since I had a dreamless sleep. This bed was so comfy. Or maybe I just thought it was after sleeping on a concrete floor for the past year. A shuffle beside me made me jump a little. Sean. He'd slept in the bed with me but with his head where my feet were. He'd originally tried to sleep in his gaming chair as it leant back but he was restless through the night. I told him to get in with me and he positioned himself like this. Obviously not wanting to make me uncomfortable. Light was shining through the curtains. Sunlight. Something washed over me, something I struggled to recognise. Happiness? Excitement? Joy? Whatever it was, it felt good. I smiled and looked around the room, slightly bathed in the suns rays.  
"How are you feeling?" Sean asked. I turned to see his eyes fixed on me.  
"Better thank you. Can we go outside?." I wanted at him.  
"Sure" he said.  
He got out of bed. He was already dressed. He came to my side and helped me out. He pulled my arm up. God I felt weak. I must be exhausted still from the ordeal. Last night was emotional. I feel so drained.  
"You sure you're okay?" Sean asked  
"Yeah, just still a little tired." I replied.  
I linked my arm into his and he led me outside.  
Pain shot through my eyes and head suddenly. I screamed and muzzled my head into Sean's chest.  
He stumbled back into the cabin and into the shade.  
"It's alright. I didnt even think about it hurting you. Not surprising if you've spent a year without it." He rested his cheek on the crown of my head.  
Ì didnt think either. I tried to relax my face. The squinting wasnt helping the pain.  
I stayed with my face pressed to Sean's chest. He held me and began stroking my hair trying to comfort me.  
"I think we should take this slowly. Get you used to the sun light again. I have some shades in my desk. Maybe put those on and stand at the door?" Sean reasoned.  
"Yeah good idea" I agreed.  
He grabbed a wooden chair from by the wardrobe and put it at the door. He went to his desk and pulled out some shades. He pulled his big Gamer chair to the front door too. He sat down and pointed to his game chair, indicating for me to sit. I sat down and put the sunglasses on.  
"We'll stay here for a while until you adjust a bit better. Then we will head to the house and get you cleaned up properly, get some good food in you." Sean said  
The mention of food made my tummy growl so hard Sean heard it  
"I'll grab you another protein bar for now." He smiled  
He went to the fridge and came back. "Remember to eat slowly."  
I did as I was told.  
We sat in silence for a while. I thought about the past year over and over in my head. Replaying all the horrible shit that man had done to me. The hunger and thirst I felt. The fact he wouldn't let me use a toilet. I had to soil myself over and over until he came and bathed me. Always asking for my consent to have sex with me. My constant one word answers just pissed him off. I honestly resigned myself to death in that place. I was going to die cold, alone and afraid. I began to well up again. Tears formed in my eyes and began to spill over. Sean noticed almost immediately.  
"Hey hey. It's okay. You're out of there now. You're not going back. You escaped. You're so strong. We will get you washed and fed later and then get you on the road to proper recovery." He told me gently.  
I could see he wanted to touch me to comfort me but was weary.  
I leaned over to him to cry on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and back.  
Sean was a good person. God had sent me my own guardian angel.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun got easier to handle. It was an overcast day so thankfully I was able to tolerate it a little better. Sean pressed me about going up to his house and getting bathed and fed. I still wasn't happy about having to go just yet but he was right. I needed a proper wash and some decent food, not to mention a much needed change of clothes. I wrapped the hoodie he gave me around myself and kept the sunglasses on. He slipped his feet into a pair of trainers and stood at the door waiting for me. I got up from the bed after putting his slippers on.  
"Its time to head up. Dont worry it's not far" he said gently.  
"Wh.. what if hes out there?" I asked. I was still terrified he'd find me again.  
"Theres no one out here Y/N, I promise." Sean replied.  
"He could be hiding, waiting for me"  
"Theres no one around but us. Itll be okay. It's only a short walk to the house. Youll be able to see it now once you leave the cabin. You've got to be brave, you can't spend your days holed up here with no food or clothes." Sean reasoned with me.  
He was right. If course he was. I knew this logically. The chances of him being out there were practically zero. But I couldnt turn the voice off in my head that told me danger was everywhere.  
I stood up and joined Sean at the door. He led me out into the day. It still hurt my head and eyes but it was bearable. We walked up a slightly gravelled slope and into his garden. The house was sweet. Quaint and so homely. Sean led me to the kitchen and let me sit at the dining table. He tried to leave to get me some clothes he said. But I insisted on coming with him. Even if it was the next room. I was scared of being alone. And Sean eased the anxiety a little. We went to his sisters room. It was beautiful, much nicer than any room I'd ever been in. An antique looking bookcase and desk stood in the corner. A closed laptop was sat in the desk and the shelves of the bookcase were brimming with novels, encyclopedias and notebooks. She must be an academic. The bed sat in the middle of the wall opposite a pretty bay window. She seemed to like the colour purple I noted. The hard floors were adorned with purple rugs and the curtains matched the lavender bed spread. Sean went over to the built in closet and rummaged around. He came out with a pair of jeans and a basic black tshirt. He told me to go through his sisters drawers to find some underwear. He couldnt quite bring himself to do it.  
Sean told me where the bathroom was and handed me a towel. I asked if he would stand outside the door while I was showering.  
The bathroom was a little more modern, with a cubicle shower in the corner of the room. I stepped in and pressed the hot water button. It came pouring out the shower head in a lively lovely temperature. Oh my God. I haven't felt this in so long. I was in heaven. Sean said I could use any of the soaps and shampoos. I chose a lime gel and washed myself down with it. The amount of dirt and debris in the shower pan was awful. It looked as though someone had dumped a bucket of mud into it. I lathered myself over and over. I couldnt get enough of the smell and the heat of the water. It forced my muscles to relax.  
Knock knock  
"YN are you okay in there?" Sean shouted from behind the door. I guess I must have been a while. I shouted back that I was fine and was about to get out. I brushed my teeth too, another luxury I had dearly missed. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. Sean was waiting for me. He smiled.  
"Wow you look so much better now. I can see your skin. It's paler than I thought. The dirt made it look like you maybe had a darker tone." He said to me, looking at my arms.  
I smiled and went past him back to his sisters room.  
"I'll wait outside this door too until you're dressed. Then we can head downstairs for some food" Sean told me.  
Food. I couldnt wait. I dried myself off quickly and got dressed. I grabbed a loose hair tie from the sisters nightstand and tied my way hair up in a bun. I opened the door and again Sean was waiting for me. He offered me his arm.  
"My lady?" He joked "Let us head to the kitchen"


	9. Chapter 9

Sean's POV. 

The last 24 hours had been insane. A girl had quite literally come crashing into my life. She came running out of the woods beside my cabin, screaming for help, half dressed and terrified. She fell into me and wanted to speak so badly but then collapsed from exhaustion.  
She told me about what had happened to her. Being taken by someone and kept in what sounded like a dungeon for a year with barely any food or water. He'd starved, tortured and played mind games with her. She'd stayed in my cabin last night and I had just about convinced her to come to the house to get cleaned up. I'm waiting now outside the bedroom door for her to get changed. She'd spent so long in the shower that I feared she might have collapsed again. But she assured me she was okay. She must have just been enjoying the hot water.  
She had been through hell for the past year. But she was still so level headed. The trauma had taken some toll on her understandably but not as much as I thought a person in her position would have suffered. She spoke clearly, I expected her voice to maybe shake more. She seemed strong minded and strong willed. Even after her ordeal. She was brave.  
The door opened and she stood there. Clean, fresh and fully dressed. I put my arm out for her to take.  
"My lady. Let is head to the kitchen" I said slightly jokingly. She smiled at me and took my arm.  
I led her downstairs back to the dining table.  
She sat down and leaned back. Her eyes closed, a hint of a smile on her face. She must be feeling better after that shower.  
I offer to make her pancakes and she says yes, her eyes still closed.  
We really needed to phone the police soon and let them know YN was okay. I know she doesn't want to but it has to be done. I don't think she'll have an issue talking but shes weary of the police now understandably. Theres a chance that if we phone then her captor might be the one to turn up.  
I cook up the pancakes quickly and pour her some orange juice. Putting the plate down I remind her to eat slow. Yes boss, she replies.  
"YN. I was thinking that after breakfast we can call the garde." I said softly. She looked at me with urgency in her eyes.  
"It will be okay. I figure we tell a small lie to get them here, and ask for female officers. That way they wont know who you are and it wont alert the guy to an address where a girl has been found."  
She paused, deep in thought.  
"Okay. I'm scared though. Promise you wont leave my side when they question us" she asks.  
"I promise. I'll call and say someone tried to mug my sister on her way home. And she will only talk to women. A silly lie but it's best to keep you protected." I explain my plan to her  
"Sean..." she begins, looking like shes struggling for words. "Okay, let me finish my food and then we'll call."


	10. Chapter 10

She finished her food quick, I had to keep an eye on her to make sure she didnt eat too fast again. I waited for her to tell me when she was ready for me to pick up the phone. She looked worried, naturally.  
She looked up at me from her empty plate. She didn't need to fret. I would try my hardest to help her however I can.  
"Are you ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it has to be done." She replied.  
I got my phone from my pocket and dialled the number. She started to bite her nails.  
A voice answered and asked for my location. I continued on to tell them the lie we had talked about. They said they would be over within the hour and I put the phone down.  
"They wont be too long" I told her.  
"Are you okay if I stay by you? I dont want to be alone when they ask me what happend." She asked.  
"I wont leave you" I insisted.  
We waited in the kitchen. I felt like I had to try and keep her entertained but she just sat there looking content. I guess she must have been enjoying the quiet.  
Some time later a knock came from the front door. It made her jump.  
"Its alright it's alright..." I tried to calm her. "Stay here, I'll bring them to you" I left and went to the hallway.  
I opened the door and said hello to 2 female police officers. One was tall and had long dark hair in a ponytail. Classically pretty. The other was a little shorter with short pixie style blonde hair. They introduced themselves and Siobhan and Ann. They confirmed my name and I led them to the kitchen.  
I joined them as they greeted YN. She looked nervous. She looked at me with a 'help' look in her eyes.  
I went and stood next to her.  
"This is YN." I told them  
"Hi Miss McLoughlin. I'm sorry to hear what happend to you. We need to take a statement from you about what happend and a description of the assailant." Siobhan said to YN. She seemed nice, like she cared and wasnt just doing her job.  
"Actually, this isn't my sister. Her name is YN. We had to lie to get female officers here but we have a good reason to." I told them.  
"Sir, it is an offence to report false crimes. Do you realise this?" Ann said sternly to me.  
"Yeah I know. But once we explain you'll understand" I insisted. I was about to speak but YN started before me.  
"Dont have a go at him. I didnt know Sean until last night. I've never met him before. He helped and hes taken care of me"  
"Okay miss?... " Ann asked  
"YLN." She replied.  
"Okay Miss YLN. Please take your time and explain to us what's going on." Ann asked her to continue.  
"About a year ago I was walking down a road not far from here, on my way to the market. A policeman pulled up beside me and asked if I wanted a ride. I said yes. He eventually went past the market and locked his doors once he realised I had started to panic. He knocked me out soon after. A while late I awoke with each arm chained to the walls of this mans cellar. Hes kept me there for the past year until last night when I managed to escape. This man beat me and starved me, he let me mess myself and deprived me of any sun. I hadn't left that room until last night. I ran through the woods behind his house and saw Sean. He took me in."  
She didnt tell me he had beaten her. Although to be fair she hadn't told me a tremendous amount. It's likely hard to talk about, and still so raw since she escaped.  
"What's your name again miss?" Siobhan asked.  
She answered with her full name.  
"Oh my goodness. The girl who went missing last year. That's you?" Ann said.  
"Yes" YN replied.  
"And you say a police officer took you? Could you describe him?" Siobhan took out her note pad.  
YN began to describe him in the same way as she told me.  
The two women looked at each other concerned. It seemed something was being spoken between them but they didnt say a word.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"That sounds like someone we know in our department..." Ann answered. "He drove us here, hes outside in the car waiting for us." 


	11. Chapter 11

Sean's POV 

I barely registered what was said before I felt a sudden move next to me. YN was up and racing out of the back door, heading down to my cabin.   
"I specifically asked for female officers only for this exact reason! She is terrified of this man and you bring him here?!" I said with rage in my voice.   
"Sir, you dont own the roads, hes not on your property nor in the house. Now, we understand that..."   
I'd heard enough.   
"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! HOW COULD YOU WITH WHAT SHES BEEN THROUGH?!" I screamed at the women.   
"Its okay Mr McCloughlin, we'll see to miss YLN and we assure you he wont come near the house"   
Ann headed down to the cabin and I followed suit. I cant imagine how YN is feeling right now. Her captor is so close to her again so she must be terrified.   
I went to the door first to open and found it locked. Of course.  
"Hey, it's me. Open the door, theres only me and Ann here." I asked her. A few seconds passed and nothing. "YN, really it's okay. Hes nowhere near you, he doesnt know you're here." Still nothing.  
"Look; I cant imagine how you're feeling. But I promise I wont let anything happen to you. Please YN open the door."   
That seemed to do the trick. After a few moments I could hear rustling, and then a click. I opened the door, she backed away from me. Her eyes were red from tears and she looked so frightened. The wardrobe door was wide open. She must have been hiding in there. I walked towards her, slowly. I told her it was okay over and over. Suddenly she ran into my arms and started crying on me. Sniffles and sobs. The sound of women crying really pulls on my heart strings and this was no different. I nearly cried with her.   
Ann stepped in after I held onto YN for a minute or so.  
"I'm so sorry Miss YLN. He only drove us here in case we needed back up. I need to ask though; do you remember his name? Do you have any evidence at all that could link him to you?"   
YN looked at her, wincing through the sting of her tears.   
"Nnn..no. I dont I didnt bring anything with me. I just ran when I caught the opportunity." She answered.  
Shit. I thought. It would be her word against his. She was right though she didnt have anything physically with her when she ran into me. Except that dirty dress.   
Wait. The dress!  
"YN. Your dress! You said he never let you wash it or change clothes. Maybe his DNA is on it." I said to her.   
"Yeah. Maybe..." she answered.  
"That might work if we can extract samples from him. Where is the dress Mr McCloughlin?" Ann asked  
"Its in the hamper in the bathroom of the main house. I'll get it for you." I replied.   
I tried to move away from YN but she clung to me desperately. She looked up.   
"Please Sean. Please don't leave me here alone. I cant go back up to the house if hes outside there. Dont leave me alone?" She was almost begging.   
"Okay. I wont." I turned to Ann. "Could you get it? Its yellow with flowers on in the basket in the big bathroom."   
"Yes of course. I will also need a black bag to place it in. I dont want him to see and recognise it. I'll come back in a few minutes" Ann spoke to the both of us, and then turned and left.   
YN was still clinging to me. The sobs were starting to get less.  
She looked up at me and I smiled down to her. She tiptoed up and kissed me on the cheek, with a thankful look in her eyes. I felt a surge of butterflies flow through my stomach. Oh. I wasnt expecting that. Am I starting to really like this girl?   
I was pulled away from my thoughts when Siobhan appeared at the door, making herself known by clearing her throat. Two other people were stood behind her.   
"Sean! What is going on?! Why are the police rummaging through my house? Who is this?" My mother asked frantically, looking over at YN in my arms.   
My parents. They'd returned early.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and where you're reading from.


End file.
